


Boundaries

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Fort Max/Rung ficlets [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Ratchet's advice, Rung has some surprising news for Fort Max.</p><p>*SPOILERS FOR MTMTE #14 ONWARD*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekkaChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaChama/gifts).



> These ficlets are set in an expanded timeframe between _The Incident_ (Overlord) and landing on Luna 1. Now that Fort Max has redeemed himself in general in the eyes of the crew, he is no longer confined to the brig- but rarely leaves his hab suite anyway.
> 
> After much tearing at my hair, I have settled on using the term 'recall' as describing their dreams/nightmares.

An insistent ping at the door woke Rung, who turned and stared blearily at the blinking light for a few seconds before comprehending. He stumbled off the berth, the first tendrils of worry threading through his spark as he hurried to answer. Who would fetch him in the middle of a rest cycle? Why? They had all suffered so much recently, it was unthinkable to imagine yet more tragedy had visited them.

He retracted the door without checking; a second later he yelped as large hands gripped his frame, tugging him up and _up_ to press against a warm, wide chassis. Small hands gripped gaps in the armour to stabilize the sudden movement.

"Max?" he asked softly.

Only the large engine rumbled in reply, digits tightening around him. Shuttering his optics, Rung vented a low sigh and relaxed in the desperate grip, stroking the edges of the chassis soothingly. 

They stayed like this for several kliks, Fortress Maximus kneeled on the floor outside Rung's door, clinging to the therapist without explanation. Eventually the hands twitched and loosened, lowering Rung to the floor slowly. 

"Come in?" Rung offered, smiling up at the stern frown set firmly on Maximus' faceplates. "Please?"

Maximus nodded once, optics narrowing as if it pained him to agree. He followed inside, close on Rung's heels, sitting only when Rung suggested he do so.

"I don't wish to pressure you, Max," Rung said quietly as he moved aside several models and sat on the edge of the table nearby. "But I would be happy to listen, if you want to say anything."

"It was... a bad recall," Maximus rumbled hesitantly. His optics were firmly set on the floor between his feet, his shoulders a strong line of tension.

More silence. Rung waited, an open smile on his face, unmoving.

Maximus' hands lifted from the berth, clenching into sizable fists. "I had just thought- You had just convinced me there might be- there was a chance I could- It's hard to explain in words what I felt. Relief. Guilt. Shame." The optics dimmed as Maximus hunched in on himself, appearing remarkably smaller for a mech his height. "But it felt _good,_ in a twisted way, and just when that hit me..."

Rung grimaced. "Thankfully, I remember little else after that, but I can imagine, Max. I wish none of us had experienced that shock."

A dull clanking echoed through the room, painfully familiar; before he could think, Rung had moved off the table and to Maximus' side, settling his hands beneath the shaking fists so they wouldn't rattle against his thighs.

"Grief and rage are acceptable reactions," Rung continued in a soothing lilt. "You have paid penance for your actions more than necessary inside your own processor alone. I am so grateful we have both lived to see the other side of such a terrible set of circumstances."

Maximus nodded, shuttering his optics when Rung peered up at him. He let the silence fill the room once more, offering reassurance through touch alone. His faceplates heated at the contact, his spark whirling this time in merriment at being so close to the beloved frame. A hint of a frown marred his expression. He could not continue this, at least not in a professional capacity. It was unfair to Fortress Maximus, who deserved considerate, but impartial, care. The care he could no longer provide.

His spark ached at the thought.

As Maximus stirred, physically shaking off the mental grip of the memory file, Rung discreetly removed his hands and returned to his perch on the table.

Maximus released a slow sigh, a hint of a smile curling his mouth. "So, while refueling earlier you said something about wanting to tell me something? It's not like you to be secretive."

Rung's spark throbbed anxiously as he shook his head. His confession would be ill-timed, now. "I believe that's best left for another cycle, Max."

"Why?" The crimson optics narrowed. "Just because I had a bad recall? You're right; I always do feel better after explaining it. I'm stronger than a single memory file."

"I know you are," Rung said quietly. "It is my own strength I'm worried about."

"Don't." Maximus reached across to him, a digit stroking the inside of Rung's palm. " _You_ are the strongest mech I know."

A soft gasp escaped Rung, optics tilting down at the overwhelming compliment. "Your faith in me is humbling, Max, though you may have spoken too soon." He made himself straighten, though his gaze remained on their hands. "I can no longer be your therapist, Max."

A myriad of emotions shifted Maximus' face before it settled into a stern expression as he withdrew. "I don't understand."

Rung didn't attempt to smile; he knew it would appear forced. The truth might drive them apart, but it was infinitely better than the alternative. "I have developed a deep affection for you, Max. Far beyond the attachment I am allowed to feel for my patients. Denial is an unhealthy practice, and I cannot in good conscience continue to function as your therapist."

He glanced up, worried at the unreadable gaze. "You have grown and healed as my patient, and I am pleased to suggest you will, with your own time and wisdom, feel complete again. You have done nothing to stir these feelings; the fault lies entirely with me."

Noisy grating echoed as Maximus shifted nervously, his optics trained on Rung's until the small bot glanced aside. "...So what now?"

"I am not sure." Rung's mouth twitched into a smile. "That is a question I do not have an answer for."

"And that's it?"

Rung looked up, confused. "I cannot continue to provide you with unbiased therapy-,"

"No." Maximus huffed, venting warm air. "That's all you have to say about this?"

"I..." Rung nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Isn't that unfair?"

Rung curled his legs close under the table edge, unused to feeling such embarrassment. It reminded him of a much younger version of himself. "I understand there are no qualified therapists aboard to replace-," He gasped when a large hand reached for him, easily plucking him upwards to pull him closer. 

"Isn't that unfair _to you?_ " Maximus clarified as he settled Rung on his thigh. 

Now Rung's entire frame was heating, slow but surely. "How so?"

"You never ask for anything," Maximus rumbled. "Nothing for yourself. You even let Swerve pick your drinks."

"Max, I cannot ask this of you," Rung protested. 

"Ask _what?_ " Maximus prompted. "You have repeatedly told me communication is vital between yourself and everyone around you."

"The patient is not allowed to use my lessons against me," Rung chided dryly.

"Ah, but I'm no longer your patient." A thick digit slid up Rung's back, a gentle motion that unleashed a wash of hope through the small bot. "What would you ask of me?"

Something about the low pitch, coupled with the honest words made Rung shudder pleasurably. "To be with you, in silence and chaos, as friend and lover. To share the small details of my life with you and learn yours. To discover you, everything that is you, on a deeper level than I could ever achieve as your therapist and offer the same."

Maximus bent, doubling over to press the edge of his forehelm to Rung's. "Why would I ever say no to such a request? If you mean what you say- If you will look past the ugliness within me-,"

Rung reached up, petting both sides of Maximus' face, pure joy lighting his EM fields with a bright flare. "You are perfect in your flaws," he whispered. 

Maximus' engine revved gently as he cradled Rung closer, both content to exchange soft touches in the dim light.

**Author's Note:**

> I have now figured out how to include my artworks with my appropriate writings. Expect more illustrations in the future! <3


End file.
